Tyrone Connor
Tyrone Connor or "The Cracked Face Killer" is a revenant, which is a '''VENGEFUL '''spirit brought back to life. Twelve years after dying in a fatal bus crash, he was brought back to life by an angel of justice. Now, blaming Lucas for his death and realizing how much evil Lucas has committed, he now searches for his brother to finish what his aunt should have done. Tyrone wears a Ghostface mask given to him by his brother a long time ago. The mask is withered due to being buried with him. Tyrone also wears a black long sleeved shirt, an old torn gray scarf, gray and black pants and hiking shoes. His weapon that he uses is a pitchfork that he had built. Personality: Tyrone on his good side is a very outgoing person. He likes meeting new people in which he become friends with very quickly. He can be very jovial and mature with his friends. Tyrone soon meets a girl named Zoey who he soon falls in love with, they soon form a romantic bond. Tyrone in his bad side, is much like his brother. He doesn't like annoyance or stupid things as does Lucas but he will destroy everything around him till he becomes passive. Story: At the age of 5 Tyrone is taken to his bus-stop by Lucas and gets loaded on. Due to a very load bus the bus driver turned around to discipline the passengers but does not see the semi truck speeding off coarse and hits the bus. Tyrone was in the area of impact as he with a couple of others gets thrown around in the bus, he eventually dies by broken window glass piercing his forehead. 12 years later Tyrone wakes up in a wooden box and notices he somehow grew larger. Tyrone then breaks out from the box and digs himself out from the dirt. Being confused Tyrone looks around his old home, discovering that it has been abandoned. As time passes by Tyrone realizes what has happened to him and becomes very sad and angry with his brother. Tyrone then gathers money, a fake identity and becomes a part of civilization. He gets a job as a weaponsmith and becomes a home owner in the city. Researching the "Scissor murders" Tyrone is determined to find Lucas and end his life. Tyrone then discovers his abilities as a revenant through training in his backyard. He thought that he could use these powers to end his brothers life if he trains enough. A while later Tyrone hears whispers hinting in a forest near his city, then he got visions of himself finding Lucas. Grabbing his mask and pitchfork he sets out to hunt his brother. The first encounter happens as Tyrone surprises Lucas with his cloaking ability, ambushing him. Lucas not realizing who he was at first fights back with his axe, Tyrone remembering his old training from Lucas easily dodges each swing. Tyrone keeps fighting but his strikes are blocked or evaded, in the end Tyrone eventually pins Lucas to the ground. It wasn't until Tyrone removes his mask and says his name does Lucas realize it was his long lost brother. Tyrone was about to deliver the final blow before being attacked by the Rake. Lucas and the Rake escape through a portal as Tyrone curses under his breath. Tyrone heads home and keeps training to fight his brother. 1 year later does Tyrone encounter his brother again and this time was prepared. When they came face to face Tyrone discovers Lucas wasn't alone, Lucas was with a girl with sharp teeth and stabbed eyes, A demon girl with multiple mouths and that creature that attacked him. Lucas tries reasoning with Tyrone but Tyrone was done with Lucas's s**t and attacks him. Lucas quickly evacuates the others through a portal and faces his brother. After a stare down between the two the fight of life or death begins. Facts: * He is slightly less stronger than Lucas but is better prepared. * He is slightly the opposite of Lucas in many ways * As much as Lucas favors Michael and Jason, Tyrone favors Ghostface * Tyrone being a revenant can very much be killed just like his brother, it just takes a lot to do it * Tyrone believes that when he kills Lucas he will finally be at peace Category:OC Category:Male Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Supernatural Category:Undead